To Let Him Go
by Iris Petals Kunoichi
Summary: She wasn't too fond of her husband bringing home a young and beautiful woman home, but in the end she had grown to care for the girl while musing on her feelings for Ryu. Irene/Ryu/Kasumi


**To Let Him Go  
Pairing: Irene/Ryu/Kasumi, Irene/Kasumi friendship  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
Author Note: Just a random idea that I needed to write, hopefully I wasn't too bad with Irene's character. Originally she was going to be a lot harsher to Kasumi but I decided to change it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dead or Alive  
Summary: She wasn't too fond of her husband bringing home a young and beautiful woman home, but in the end she had grown to care for the girl while musing on her feelings for Ryu  
**

She was honestly surprise when her husband carried a young woman home.

A beautiful and young sixteen year old with hair that shone like copper and curves that a woman would die for. Her clothing had been revealing a part of her wonders if some generation type thing to show off your body in such a way but decided to the bite the tongue on the matter.

It was clearly obvious that this girl needed medical attention so she quickly turns on her heel grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom before half pushing-half giving it to Ryu who seem surprise by her cold attitude.

But she was jealous of this sixteen year old girl. She the wife of Ryu Hayabusa is jealous of a seventeen year old girl. A beautiful one perhaps, but she knows nothing about her. She can't recall Ryu ever mentioning a beautiful and young girl but there is so little he tells her now. He has always preferred for her to stay of ninja business saying it is for her own safety.

She instantly walks upstairs crawling into the large empty making a silent promise to herself on finding out who that woman is and her relationship with Ryu.

Her first meeting with the girl was awkward although she did learn a lot about her to be more in particular what her relationship is why Ryu.

Apparently Ryu was her older brother's best friend. Ryu had made a promise to Hayate to protect her. From her brief conversation with Kasumi she can tell that is either in love with Ryu or has a crush on him.

Perhaps it natural for her to have a crush on him considering he has probably protected or saved her life countless times in the past. In fact she would have probably thought she was insane if she didn't have a crush on Ryu. He is a handsome man after all. Even herself had fallen for him after he saved her life a couple of times.

She even asked Kasumi once on her feelings for Ryu when they decided to go shopping. Female bonding as she called it. Kasumi cheeks instantly flush to a light pink color before saying "He is my best friend," but she has a slight feeling that Kasumi was only saying that. She has seen the way that Kasumi looks at Ryu when she believes that she or Ryu wasn't looking.

On occasion she would see Ryu glancing at her as well, but she isn't sure if it is because he is concern for her or because he has romantic feelings for her. During the first couple of weeks she stayed with them she did notice signs of depression in the girl, and if she notice it then she is certain Ryu has as well. She did notice Ryu spending quite a bit of time with Kasumi during that time period helping her get over the depression she felt.

She tried to help her during that time period talking about lighter things, very rarely touching the subject of her family figuring her family was the source of her depression.

As for her own personal relationship with Ryu she has to admit it was suffering quite a bit. Ryu was so busy with Kasumi or on missions that he has time with her.

Yet she couldn't find fault in Kasumi. During the months she has gotten to know the teenage girl she has grown a bit attach to her.

When the school year started it had been her idea for Kasumi to go to school. Figuring the girl should at least get out of the apartment and surprisingly Kasumi agreed.

It had been in November when Kasumi returned home blood staining her white shirt and limping lightly. She instantly ushered the girl to the bathroom figuring the bathroom was the best place to clean her wounds. Not to mention the first aid kit was in the bathroom.

She had instantly ordered Kasumi to strip off her uniform figuring it was the best way to clean the wound on her side. The wound wasn't deep but it would have probably given her a scar, and a part of her wondered if it was her family who did this to her.

Ryu somehow knew the events of what happened already and instantly asked if she was okay noticing the sleeping female on the couch dress in a long baggy shirt. She supposes it had been Ryu's voice that caused Kasumi to wake up.

She instantly threw her arms around him probably seeking comfort only Ryu gave her. Sure she was a bit closer to the girl now but in the end it was Ryu who is the closest person to her.

She only managed to catch snippets of what Kasumi told him. Something about a woman named Ayane killing a girl at school. Her Japanese is still pretty rusty despite living here for a couple of years. Most of her conversations with Kasumi had been in English but Kasumi did mention she knew a little bit of German, French and Chinese.

As she watches Ryu comfort the seventeen year old a part of her wonders if Ryu had fallen in love her, and strangely she didn't necessary become jealous by the mere thought of it.

The next couple of months she started to muse on her feelings for Ryu wondering if she is still in love Ryu. It was a couple of months after Kasumi's birthday she decided to divorce Ryu.

Ryu understood but she was a bit surprise when Kasumi seemed like the guilty party even apologized to her for ruining her marriage to Ryu.

While she did see Kasumi's view point on this she was having problems with Ryu long before she decided to stay with them. She was getting tired of being alone while Ryu went on long missions having to do with the clan, old promises ect.

A couple of years later she gotten married again and Kasumi wrote to her saying she had confessed her feelings to Ryu and he returned them.

Her lips curled into a soft smile as she read that remark knowing the two of them were happy together. Letting Ryu go was the best choice she made.

**-the End**


End file.
